Xehanort
Xehanort is a young, ambitious man and a powerful dark-aligned Keyblade user. Story Curiosity Xehanort first appeared as an inhabitant of Destiny Islands, attempting to find a way to escape it. Karel took notice of this and instead attempted to prevent Xehanort from leaving. This only increased Xehanort's enthusiasm, allowing him to borrow a Keyblade behind Karel's back and become a Keyblade bearer due to his own experiments. He then followed Karel, to the latter's dismay, forcing Karel to take care of Xehanort as a student. Xehanort would later be chased by the powerful Xemnas the Wise, only to plot with Lumaria and Kinzo Ushiromiya to defeat it, hiding behind Karel, Haru and Ruxah - and later taking advantage of Xemnas's weakness to take his Time-altering Keyblade. He then left, being chased by the trio - that did not like being used that way. Preparations While still investigating the limits of his powers and traveling from world to world, Xehanort incidentally found the place where Viziqess Staxx was found, accidentally freeing her from her prison. As Viziqess attempted to assimilate him, Xehanort managed to awaken somewhat of a human heart within her thanks to his Darkness mastery, saving him. Xehanort thus resumed his journey, alongside Viziqess this time. After finding Xemnas's computer and experiments on light, in his quest to grasp power, including the Χ-Blade, Xehanort manipulated events so that Xemnas's prisoners Loxen and Paopou would help gather all Princesses of Heart Xemnas generated in order to serve as the hearts of Light for his crafting of the blade; he even managed to recruit Loxen and Paopou to his cause, albeit with slight reluctance from Paopou's part. More preparations include Xehanort being summoned as a Divine Servant of Libra and an arbiter to a Divine Servant war, much to his surprise at first. However, Xehanort took advantage of this to analyze the structure of a Divine Servant war - thirteen souls competing for a single wish - studying the deep magic and leaving the War afterwards, returning home with new knowledge gained. Appearance Xehanort is a dark-skinned, silver-haired man with brown eyes - slowly turning yellow due to Darkness exposition - dressed in black and white clothing with red patterns. Personality Xehanort's personality is extremely arrogant, curious and free-spirited, an analytical but rebellious young man who does what he wants without any care for consequences. Xehanort has little respect for anything and takes what he wants from the world without expecting to be punished for it. While Xehanort searches for power, it is more a question of proving himself and relieving his boredom than anything else. Despite this, Xehanort is not inherently malicious - mostly irresponsible and child-like in his behavior. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Quite standard for a Keyblade Wielder. Xehanort doesn't seem to have any particular weaknesses. * Keen Intellect: Able to grasp the basics of Keyblade mastery by himself, being proficient in a variety of spells very quickly and surpassing his master Karel in barely a week of training, it is obvious that Xehanort is a prodigy - one with a great talent for scheming and manipulation as well. * Keyblade Mastery: Xehanort is a skillful Keyblade user, using darkness-based attacks and magical expertise to overwhelm his opponents. * Darkness Mastery: Xehanort was practically born to use Darkness, performing flawless manipulations such as heart alteration without an effort after barely a few weeks of training, or scanning others' emotions with a mere gaze at the age of fourteen. * Divine Servant Abilities: Xehanort, in his (albeit fake) Divine Servant guise, possesses supernatural abilities befitting his status as Xehanort of Libra. Storylines * Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II briefly features him. * Kingdom Hearts Crossroads of Remembrance predominantly features him. * Kingdom Hearts Crossroads im features him. * Magus Wars : Perfection features him as Xehanort of Libra. Trivia * Xehanort's name is an anagram of either "No heart" or "Another" with an X added. An older Xehanort serves as a main antagonist to the main Kingdom Hearts storyline. * Xehanort was hinted to be the father of Pavanne. Category:Character Category:Kingdom Realm Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant